The Story Of Mark Guillermo
by XxGCMARKxX
Summary: Let me tell you a story,a story of a guy surpassing the 3 greatest trainers in the world,a story of a guy who overcame the impossible odds, a story of a boy who became a hero, a story of a boy who became a man,a story of a boy falling in love along the way. Let me tell you a story of a boy who became a legend. Let Me tell you My story. This is the story of Mark Guillermo.
1. Prologue 1

**Hey guys im back! now if you guys read my other story Dreams:fantasy or reality well i dropped it cause i lost inspiration sorry for those who wanted to continue(thoughi doubt it was that popular) now with the new pokemon game out i had a new inspiration so i made this new fic about Me now the first few chaps are just prologues before the real action begins. now there some things you need to know**

**1. Me,Dawn and Cynthia and An OC will be siblings**

** will just see my beginings as a new trainer till a certain event**

** story will begin when ash first arrives in sinnoh**

** gen 6 is out since i dont own x or y and never seen much i wont put mega evolutions and gen 6 pokemon till i get the game or the anime is already far ahead but i will include gen 5 pokemon during the journey with ash and the pokedexes will be gen 6 pokedex**

**5. also in the story i said "our family has a special bond with dragon types" meaning since dawn is my sister now i will have her catch qa dragon type though i dont know which one you could review and tell me which best suits her**

**oh and here are the ages after the prologues**

**Mark:16(sinnoh)17(around end of sinnoh-unova)18(kalos when ready)**

**Dawn:10(sinnoh) 11(unova) 12(kalos when ready)**

**Brock:19(sinnoh) 20(unova) 21(kalos when ready)**

**Ash: 12(sinnoh) 13(unova) 14(kalos when ready) reason ash is only starting 12 in sinnoh cause i intend to pair him with dawn but without making him too old**

**as for rivals for ash,dawn and me they will be the same age as us**

**well i guess thats all i needed to explain well heres the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I,Mark Guillermo don't own pokemon i only own the Oc and plot in this story**

* * *

Welcome to the Sinnoh Region. This is my hometown twinleaf town and as of right now I'm in my house with my parents and little two older brother and sister are already adults and they are champions of 2 different sister is the champion of Sinnoh, you may know her as Cynthia.

My older brother Rave who was the strongest trainer in the world cause he won the most prestige championship, The Champions World Cup or abbreviated as CWC is a special tournament that only those named champions can enter they not only need to win the pokemon league but also the region's champion league now My brother and sis are one of the top 3 in the world with my brother in the lead followed by Cynthia.

My father, Roger is the only one stronger than Rave but he is retired and just stays home with us.

My little sister,Dawn misses our older siblings since they are very busy with the our family has a special bond with the dragon types especially me since one has saved my life once and i'll never forget him and one day i will find him and thank him and will challenge that dragon to a battle so i will earn the right to catch reason why i say that is cause it wasn't an ordinary dragon type, it was a legendary.

That's not all, My older sibs and dad caught a legendary dragon and since I'm gonna surpass them one day i gotta catch that dragon that my father has a Giratina that he keeps outside so it can protect and play with me and Dawn. Thats not all he has, his pokemon are considered too powerful that he only battles 1v6 except for my brother and sister as sis can handle a 3 vs 6 and Rave and hold on for a 6v6 full battle, till this day he still hasn't beaten dad yet, dad is undefeated and also one of my goals to surpass him. As for my two older siblings pokemon...thats a story for another day.

My mother Johana was a pokemon coordinator, a champion for a fact but it seems only Dawn is interested in them. As I finally put on my new clothes, a blue t-shirt with jeans and wore my glasses and new sneakers, put on my Blue Xtranceiver and got my bag full of prepared stuff. Today was the day,the start of everything,today was my 10th birthday.I walked to family who was in the living room.

Me:"Well today is the day I become a trainer." I smiled at my family.

Dad:"Well you are old enough now to take care of yourself,make sure you stay out of trouble alright?" Dad said while patting my head smiling.

Mom:"My baby boy please be careful and stay safe! i love you too much if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'll do!"Mom said while crying, hugging and kissing me.

Me:"Mom! I'm gonna be fine don't worry so much ok? I'll contact every time i go to a new town I promise nothing is going to happen to ok?"I said to comfort my mom. she always did this when Rave and Cynthia left. Now i turned to my 4 year old little sister,Dawn.

"Dawn,I'm going to be gone for awhile alright?I'll send you presents every year for Christmas and for your Birthday till you are a trainer yourself and when you are a trainer yourself I promise you I will accompany you on your first journey ok? so be a good girl until then, listen to mom and dad.I'll miss you my precious little sister." I hugged her and kissed her forehead crying a bit cause dawn had always looked up at me the most and we had the closet relationship in our family. Then she hugged me back kissed my cheek and told me:

"Big Brother! don't worry Dawn will be a good girl! I will miss you Big Brother! I Love You Big Brother!" I Smiled at her and told her:

"I love you too Dawn,My Precious Sister." I was crying how i'm not only gonna miss only Dawn but our whole family and all of us hugged each other.  
I was standing at the door,but before going out i looked back at my family.

Me:"Don't worry I'll make all of you proud of me,I'll surpass not only Cynthia and Rave But also you dad! so watch out,I'll be the greatest trainer the world has ever seen!"I all looked at me and smiled."Goodbye My wonderful family,thank you for raising me but now i must set off on my own journey, thank you for everything...I love you guys." "And We love you too." They replied back. i waved them goodbye and set off to Sandgem is the beginning of everything.

Let me tell you a story,a story of a guy surpassing the 3 greatest trainers in the world,a story of a guy who overcame the impossible odds, a story of a boy who became a hero, a story of a boy who became a man,a story of a boy falling in love along the way. Let me tell you a story of a boy who became a legend. Let Me tell you My story. This is the story of Mark Guillermo.

* * *

**well there you have it since i have alot of free time i will post the next chapter soon well till then mark out peace! R&R!**


	2. Prologue 2

**hey guys here is Prologue part 2 i think part 3 will end the ****prologue and we can get on with the story and haha i was so bored i just made it after part one well after i post this im going on ahead and work on part 3 i really have alot of ideas that i will just keep on typing ahahhaha well on to the chap**

******Disclaimer:I,Mark Guillermo don't own pokemon i only own the Oc and plot in this story**

* * *

On my way to sandgem town on my bike to see Professor Rowan, I went to see my best friend Brian whose 10th birthday is a month after mine.

Me:" Hey Bri I'm heading out now I'll see you in a month."

Brian:" Yeah Watch out when I start my journey we are gonna be rivals got that?"

Me:" Yeah Bri got man."

Brian:" So are you going to compete in the Sinnoh league?"

Me:" No not yet, if I compete and I win, which of course will happen, I would be legible to participate the champion league taking on the Sinnoh elite 4 and My sister but I don't want to fight her yet I'm going to go to the Kanto region first, then the Orange Islands, then Johto, then Hoenn, then the Battle Frontier in Kanto. Once all that is done I'm gonna come back home which would take about 6 years after all this is done. When I come back home I would be ready to take on Sis. What about you Brian? What are you going to do when you start?"

Brian:" Hmm you seem confident just like always, you never change Mark. Well as for me I might do the same but in different order I might start in Hoenn first. But I'll come back to Sinnoh when you're back so I could test my skills with you. Lets settle this 6 years from now in the Sinnoh league got it bud?"

Me:" Yeah man sure see ya man take care." We brofist each other before parting ways. Brian:" Later dude you also take care."

After riding for about 10 minutes I arrived at Professor Rowan's laboratory. I was greeted by the Professor himself. Professor Rowan is an old friend of dad's so I know a bit about him

Rowan:" Ahh if it isn't Mark. How are you lad? Is your family doing alright?"

Me:" Yes sir we are doing ok."

Rowan:"Ahh yes your father called me about you turning 10 congrats boy and happy birthday."

Me:" Thank you sir well I'm ready to chose my partner."

Rowan:" Yes yes very well right this way now."

We walk in to the lab and he grab 3 pokeballs. He released the 3 pokemon that were inside of them.

Rowan:" Now you may chose your starter pokemon. We have the fire type Chimchar, water type, piplup, or the grass type turtwig. Chose carefully now." But I didn't need to think cause I already knew who I want.

Me:" Hey chimcar. I know we could be a great team but I want it also your decision, want to be my partner?" Chimchar nodded his head happily. "Ok Professor I chose chimchar."

Rowan:" A fine choice indeed, well here his your pokedex and pokeballs and chimchar's pokeball."

Me:"Thank you sir chimchar return." As I returned chimchar to his pokeball I took the pokeballs and a blue large square pokedex. "Thank you for everything Professor well I'm off now."

Rowan:" Wait boy I heard from your father you are starting in the Kanto region first right? Here is A pass to use the plane at the airport saying you are the younger brother of Rave and Cynthia it allows you to have free flights, take up to 10 guests, and puts you in first class it was a gift from your brother Rave."

Me:" Wow thanks Professor I gotta thank Rave as well when I see him, well good bye professor

I'm heading to the airport now."

Rowan:" When you get to Kanto make sure you go to pallet town to meet Professor Oak."

Me:" The famous researcher Samuel Oak? Alright Professor see ya!"

I waved to the Professor and ride off to the airport where the next flight to Kanto was 30 minutes. It was already 1 pm so I went the the café to eat some lunch before head to the plane. I showed them my pass and they were surprised to see the younger brother of Rave but meh what are you gonna do? I was inside the plane I let chimchar out so he could relax with me.

" Hey chimchar you ready for an awesome adventure?" "chimchar!" after about a few hours we arrived in Kanto. I got my bike from the luggage pickup and ask directions how to get to pallet town . once I got the directions I needed I headed to pallet town to say hi to the pokemon Professor of Kanto. But on my way I saw a flock of starly which was weird wince they weren't native here and were from Sinnoh but I guess they were migrating. Then I saw a starly on a tree branch and I thought why not catch this one.

Me:" Go chimchar!" I used my pokedex on starly then chimcar for his moves which were scratch,ember and leer. "chimchar use ember!" chimchar used ember on the starly which he fell down. He got up and used wing attack." Dodge chimchar then use scratch!" chimchar did as I said then the starly was using gust. " Chimchar quick use ember!" he used ember on starly which now was weak I grab my pokeball. " Go! Pokeball!" the pokeball hit the starly and after 3 wiggles I caught starly." Way a go chimchar we got starly!" "Chimchar!" We rode off to Pallet town where we went to meet the professor.

Oak:" Why hello there young man how may I help you?

Me:" Hello there sir I am Mark Guillermo, Roger Guillermo's son and I just arrived here in kanto and professor Rowan told me I should say hello to the world renown pokemon professor.

Oak:" Oh! Rogelio's son ehh? Well nice to meet you young lad I heard a lot about you from your father and Rowan but what I learned is just you just turned 10 and started your journey so why are you here in kanto if I may ask?"

Me:" Well professor I wanted to start here and enter the indigo plateau league and go to other regions before I head out to challenge my home in sinnoh cause I want to be ready when I face Cynthia."

Oak:" I see you want to train before you challenge your two older siblings that's a good idea well i got an idea you see boy I have this egg that one of my trainers pokemon had and they said I could have it but I think its best you take it."

Me:" Are you sure sir? I mean I would gladly accept it since you given me the honor." Oak:" Yes please do take it I am sure you will take care of this egg now if you excuse I must return to my research until next time lad."

I taken the egg from professor Oak and I went to start my journey starting in pewter city well I guess this first day has been a good start.

* * *

**and this is the end of prologue part 2 on part 3 will have a little timeskip for 4 years this will cover the certain event i mention in part 1 well now that this is over i gotta start on it see ya guys later R&R!  
**


	3. Prologue 3

**whoooo hey guys so tired here is part 3 anyways enjoy**

******Disclaimer:I,Mark Guillermo don't own pokemon i only own the Oc and plot in this story**

* * *

Its been about 4 years since I began my journey and now im in the hoenn region. A lot has pass since my beginner days. The egg that professor oak gave me hatched into an evee who is now an umbreon. Chimchar is now an Infenape and starly was a staraptor. We trained hard in kanto and caught a lot of pokemon who not only became friend but family. Sure I was lonely without my family at first, but my pokemon assured me I wasn't alone when I had them. The kanto gyms were bit of a challenge and so was the league but I manage to get through and I won the league and I was ask to participate in the kanto champion league where I battled the elite four and the champion I was so nervous but my pokemon believed in me and I had to believed in them too so we battled hard and we managed to not only be the elite 4 but the champion of kanto. After the battle they named me champion of kanto though I told then I only want the title and trophy and I told the champion who I just fought to stay his position while I hold title to train where Mr. Goodshow said it was ok if I did this so that's what I did to other leagues I became champion of kanto, orange islands, and johto while the ex champs stayed there in my place while I kept the title.

I had many offers to join the champion to fight Cynthia and Rave but I refused telling them I wasn't ready yet. As of right now I had my 8 badges and went various places to train since the league wasn't going to start till a few months. But while I was walking I saw team magma and aqua trying to catch rayquaza! While on my journey I met various some organizations that wanted to take over the world and catching legendaries, like team rocket, team magma and aqua. When I met team rocket's leader Giovanni who was viridian city's gym leader he was bent on taking over the whole world while I keep beating him he seems to never give up. After a while they went into hiding for now I haven't heard from them awhile. Now in hoenn there were 2 organizations named team aqua and team magma at first they didn't liked each other but recently they had a peace treaty to work together. They were subduing a rayquaza the very dragon that saved my life back then.

It was just before I started my journey me and dawn were playing and giratina was watching us but since dawn was young she liked running around and she ran by a cliff and almost slipped in if It were for me I grabbed her hand but as I was slipping in as well I threw dawn to giratina to catch her while I fell down the high cliff. As I was falling I thought I was gonna die. I waited to be hit by the ground but it didn't happen cause I was saved by rayquaza. I thanked the large green dragon who then talked to giratina about some things. He talked to me and told me to be careful next time. When he flew off to the sky I happy to meet him cause he became one of my favorite pokemons and I wanted to catch him one day and repay the debt and now is the time.

Me:" Hey bastards! Leave rayquaza alone! Then they were all laughing at me then they all sent out there pokemon while I only let out infernape they were like 20 of mightyenas,caturnes, and crawdaunt. But I had confidence in infernape and gave him only 1 command that would give us victory." Infernape blast burn." Infernape use a strong blast burn and all the pokemon fainted. He has growned up so much since he was a chimchar and gotten very powerful." Thanks partner." "Fernape!"I grabbed one of magma grunts. " Listen here leave now and tell maxie and archie I'm coming for them got that? And you guys better leave the legendaries alone I know your plans trying to use rayquaza to lure groudon and kyorge well you guys can forget it! Tell your leaders Mark Guillermo is coming for them. The grunt was scared and he nodded and I let him go and all of them returned their pokemon and ran away. I became matured since I became a trainer and I can't stand bullies even though I scared them ahaha. Rayquaza was just watching the whole thing from the cage which I had infernape break. I went to rayquaza who was injured and I let out blissey to use her heal pulse on him. While blissey was tending to rayquaza I went to find berries and herbs to heal him. After I putted the herbs and fed him berries he went to sleep so I let out all of my pokemon to sleep with me so we can protect rayquaza in case they came back. It was morning and rayquaza woke up. I woke up as rayquaza woke up.

Rayquaza:" Human thank you for saving me you have my gratitude."

Me:" Well it was nothing rayquaza you did save me back then too I wanted to repay the debt I owe you."

Rayquaza:" I see you were the young boy from the cliff with giratina. You tried to save your sister correct? That was very noble of you. Well thank you for not only saving my life but tending to my wounds as well please may I ask my your name?"

Me:" My name is Mark Guillermo and my little sister is Dawn and I have 2 older siblings name Cynthia and Rave. Rayquaza I want to ask you may I have a challenge with you? I want to earn my right to catch you may I have the honor?

Rayquaza:" But of course you most certainly earn the right well are your pokemon ready? Cause if they are lets begin!"

Me" Guys are you ready?" my pokemon roared in agreement." Then lets go blissey your up first! Use physic!" rayquaza felt that but wasn't enough he used dragon rage while I told blissey to use shadowball next then blizzard which was super effective but in rayquaza's case he was too powerful and KO'd blissey. After a while I used most of my Pokémon till i had infernape left but rayquaza was wearing down. This rayquaza was so strong to beat 4/5 of my pokemon now I really want it badly. I told infernape to use flare blitz+mach punch comboit did damge to rayquaza and since he was getting weak he used outraged which it began rampaging towards infernape so I had to end it quickly I used blast burn to wrapped this up and rayquaza was burned so there was only 1 thing left to do." Go Ultraball!" 1 wiggle 2 wiggle 3 wiggle. I was waiting with anticipation then PING! Yes I did it!. " YEAH ! we did it infernape we caught rayquaza!" "fern…." Infernape fell down cause it was exhausted. I went to infernape and congratulated my pokemon on their hard work so I took everyone to the pokemon center and we had a big feast I told rayquaza that even though we are partners we are a family he smiled at me and I also told him that even though I would keep him as one of my main I wouldn't just use him all the time cause he was a legendary and just use him on those worthy but he didn't mind if I used him anytime so i would just used him only sometimes if he gets bored.

2 Years later

After 2 years I stopped team aqua and magma and they disbanded and beated the hoenn league and champion league becoming the champion in hoenn and beated the battle frontier brains where I learned Brandon had the 3 regis they were proved to be a challenge even for rayquaza but was nothing he couldn't handle I was offer to be a frontier brain but I refused as not I have to go back home. Now its been 6 years since I been home the only pokemon that are kept with me is infernape,umbreon, and rayquaza while the others are kept at professor Rowan's lab now i just got out of the plane and breath in the air of sinnoh.

Me:" I'm home and dawn I'm coming for you like I promised and Cynthia I'm also coming for you now time to get started ready infernape?" "Fernape!" " Ok lets go pal." As me and infernape went to home to see if dawn was there.

* * *

**3 chapters in one day haha i might start on chapter 1 right now or just tomorrow cause im tired haaha well see ya guys later R&R**


	4. Chapter 1

**Well here it is guys the first chapter of the real story wew who would have thought i made 4 chapters in a day hahaha well onto the story enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I,Mark Guillermo don't own pokemon i only own the Oc and plot in this story**

* * *

As Me and infernape were walking home I was reminiscing my journey up until now. I still can't believe I became champion in all the from kanto to hoenn. It was very hard to get it this far I thank my pokemon for their support these past 6 years that's why not only I will go home to celebrate with my family but all of my pokemon at professor Rowan's lab. During the past 6 years I always contacted mom time from time as I promise but this is a surprise visit so they don't know I'm back. We just entered the main entrance at twinleaf town and for some reason there were everyone was there cheered when I entered! I was shocked! No one should even know I'm even back.

Me:" What's going on!?" everyone was laughing at my expression.

Man1:" We got a message from Brian he saw you at the airport he sent his pidgeot here."

Me:" Aww man I wanted to be a surprise!" then I heard someone screaming my name, it was mom, of course. She hugged me too tight! " Mom! Too tight! Can't Breath!

Mom:" My baby boy has come home! I missed you so much!" she starts kissing me great I sweatdropped.

Dad:" Hey Mark welcome home forgive your mother you know she is hahahaha."

Me: " Yeah I missed you both as well. Where's is my little sister?"

Dad:" Dawn left to get her first pokemon I told her to come back soon cause you came back"

Me:" I see well then I'll go to professor Rowan's then I'll be right back I want you to meet the friends I made over the years."

Dad:" Alright look out for your sister if you can recognize her hahaha."

Me:" Will do dad, lets go infernape." "Fernape!"

About awhile of walking(I left my bike with dad) we reached the lab but I see a guy with an aipom on his shoulder talking to professor Rowan.

?: " I got to head to the pokemon center if she was just there then I could find this Dawn girl." What? He's looking for dawn?

Me:" Hey! What business do you have with my sister?" the over protective brother side came over me

Rowan:" Mark! Ahh its been a while you see your sister has found this boy's Pikachu while it got separated with its trainer."

Me:" I see sorry I snapped at you I tend to get over protective with my little sister anyway I'll help you look for her I was looking for her as well."

?:" Cool its alright and lets go then they said she was last seen with nurse joy at the pokemon center near here.

Me:" K lets go." We walked to the pokemon center and and nurse Joy told us where dawn went.

Ash:" By the way I'm Ash Ketchum ."

Me:" Oh I heard of you from professor Oak and your records from past leagues you were top 16 at kanto for your first regional league, then you were top 8 in johto and hoenn while you won the orange league and just recently beaten the battle frontier in kanto. You are an excellent trainer in my opinion I heard of your feats around like meeting various legendaries and helping others the places where you been the people say you are hero for help saving the world. Oh yeah I'm Mark Guillermo."

Ash:" Yeah I already know you pokemon champion, the one who disbanded team aqua and magma who is also considered the hero of hoenn who stopped groudon and kyorge. I heard you also tangled with the leader of team rocket time to time but went into hiding for awhile too bad his 3 lackeys been after me for the past 2 years its because of them I got separated from Pikachu."

Me:" Wait team rocket has been targeting you? For what reason? And who were they?"

Ash:" My starter pokemon Pikachu seems special to them cause he is very strong and they wanted to catch him for 2 years their names are James, Jessie, and a talking meowth."

Me:" Oh those 3, yeah I know them they were the lowest of ranks from team rocket and not very bright they are so annoying I heard their boss doesn't even care what happens to them well anyway lets go find Dawn and Pikachu before team rocket tries something funny."

Ash:" Yeah"

Me and Ash were walking on the side of the road for awhile then a huge vehicle stop near us.

?:" Ash!"

Ash:" Brock!"

After their greeting, I was introduced to Ash's old friend and traveling buddy. After we told him the situation with Pikachu we were walking in the forest.

Brock:" That team rocket just doesn't seem to quit do they?"

Me:" Well you got to give them credit for their persistence for the past few years." Then all of a sudden aipom was fighting with a starly.

Ash:" Aipom! Stop fighting!"

Brock:" What's that pokemon?" Ash used his pokedex before I could say anything.

Ash:" a normal/flying perfect for searching up in the sky, Aipom! I want to catch that pokemon!" "Aipom!"

Ash was fighting the starly with aipom. The starly has decent moves like wing attack and gust and quick attack and Ash's aipom moveset were focus punch and swift after a strong focus punch ash captured starly and released it out and told it to keep a look out for Dawn and Pikachu. We were walking awhile when we saw electricity in the sky.

Me:" Guys look there!"

Brock:" That's thunderbolt!"

Ash:" Its gotta be Pikachu! Lets go!" We ran towards the area where thunderbolt was unleashed. Don't worry Dawn I'm coming just hang in there.

* * *

**well thats it oh i know i really suck at making battles here i'll try to improve soon and ash's sinnoh team might be slightly altered he will still have the same in the anime but i might add more or evolve those that needed to evolve well on to chapter 2 see ya guys later R&R!**


	5. Chapter 2

**hey guys i think this was my longest chapter took me 3 hours to make this well enjoy!**

**Oh i think i should put cynthia and rave's age here cause i forgot to add them in the Prologue so here are cynthia andrave's ages starting in sinnoh **

**Cynthia: 22**

**Rave 24**

**as for cynthia i have a special pairng for her and rave is already married and has a kid which i will introduce later on in the sinnoh saga i haven't plan it yet but i guess thats enough spoilers for now ahahah**

****** for herDisclaimer:I,Mark Guillermo don't own pokemon i only own the Oc and plot in this story**

* * *

We arrived at the place where we saw the thunderbolt but when we got there it wasn't Pikachu but a purple-haired trainer and his elekid training. The boy looked at when we got there.

Ash:" Oh man it wasn't Pikachu ."

Brock:" Don't worry Ash we'll find Pikachu soon."

?:" Hey you," He pointed at Ash "I saw you caught that starly and I want to battle you to a 3 on 3 pokemon battle.

Ash:" Sorry man I only got 2 pokemon right now I'm still looking for my other pokemon so I don't have time to battle."

?:" Just 2 pokemon? Pathetic."

Ash:" What was that!?"

Me:" Ash stop it its not worth it we still got to find Pikachu listen here you can battle ash once we found his pokemon."

?:" tsk whatever." Then all of a sudden a huge surge of electricity was shot through the air.

Me:" Guys look at that!"

Brock:" That's Volt tackle!"

Ash:" That's got to be Pikachu! Hang on buddy we are on our way!" then we ran towards that area.

?:" Volt tackle huh?"

We arrived and I saw a Pikachu in a container while a huge massive robot was holding a blue haired girl in the air?

Me:" Hey hands off my sister! Infernape go flare blitz!" infernape used flare blitz on the robot and he caught dawn and Pikachu and gave him to Ash."

Jessie:" Hey! What the big idea blowing up our machine?! It was expensive to get this!" But I didn't care what they said they hurt Dawn.

Me:" Shut up! You hurt my sister now its time for you to disappear. Go back to your boss and tell him I will find him and finish things. Now leave! Or else."

James:" Hahaha you maybe the champ but we know you are still inferior to your siblings. Your just a little kid! What can you do? Carnivine! Wrap around that girl!" before I could react they got my sister again.

Dawn:"AAAHHHH! Big Brother it hurts! Help! Can't…. breath…." She passed out

James:" Now what are you gonna do champ? Your sister doesn't seem to have much time."

Meowth:" Nyahaha looks like you can't do anything you are so useless!"

Me:"Bastards! That's it you made me angry you are dead now. Rayquaza GO! Use DRACO METEOR!" Rayquaza came out.

Rayquaza:" Understood partner" he used draco meteor and they blasted to the sky and I caught Dawn in the confusion.

Me:" Hey Dawn! Wake up!." She started to wake up she looked at me and she smiled.

Dawn:" You saved me again Big brother."

Me:" Its not just me thank rayquaza ."

Dawn:" Thank you as well Rayquaza" She said smiling at him.

Rayquaza:" It was nothing." I returned rayquaza then turned to Ash and Brock

Ash:" Thanks for saving Pikachu Mark we owe you thank him Pikachu." "Pikachu!"

Me:" Well you're welcome but sorry I got so angry there.

Brock:" Its nothing we know you just care for your sister.

Me:" Hey now that we are friends come with us we are gonna have a party with a feast my mom's cooking is the best theres gonna be a lot of food so join us!"

Ash:" Food! Ok lets go!"

Brock:" well if we don't impose we'll glady accept the offer."

After the whole incident and introductions at the house were finished we sat at our large table with tons of food.

"Thanks for the food!"

Ash:" Wow! Its nice to meet you sir if you can, can we have a battle? Please?"

Dad:" Well young man I never hold back you know."

Ash:" Its ok I like a tough challenge!"

Me(tearfully crying): Mom! How I missed your food!"

Mom:" My My theres a lot dear eat up you guys too Ash and Brock." "Ok!"

Me:" So baby sister what pokemon did you get from professor Rowan?"

Dawn:" Why don't I show you. Piplup Spotlight!" a piplup came out."Piplup!"

Me:" Ho~ so you intend to beat infernape huh? –smirks- " "Fernape." Infernape looks at piplup. " Piplup!"

Dawn:" Well I chose piplup cause we had a little incident."

Me:" You seen mesprit didn't you?"

Dawn:" How did you know?!"

Me:" Cause she told me Right mesprit?" as I said that mesprit became visible.

Mesprit:" hahaha I tell you Mark she is interesting like you said." Ash,Brock, and Dawn are now surprised to see mesprit.

Ash:" Wow to think I will see two legendary pokemon in a day."

Brock:" I read that along with Uxie and Azlef are the three lake guardians for lakes verity,acuity, and valor. Mesprit is the being of emotion, uxie is the being of knowledge, and azelf is the being of will- power."

Dawn:" But whats mesprit doing here? And Big brother why do you know her?"

Me:" hahaha well let me show you why. Mesprit Return!" I took out an ultra ball and returned mesprit with the three's faces became shocked.

Ash:" Woah Mark! I'm more surprise I mean I was shock you had rayquaza but now mesprit."

Dawn:" I don't get it big brother how long have you had her? And how did you catch her?"

Me:" Well it was just before I went to the battle frontier when mesprit seem to have followed me during my whole journey. I just saw it in the trees watching me train and ask what she was doing there where she should have been in lake verity. She said she had been watching over me cause of mom." I looked at mom who innocently whistled. "You see mesprit helped mom back when she was doing contest and after she retired mesprit went home to lake verity but after I just left mom went to see mesprit to watch over me so I ask mesprit if she wanted join me and agreed and I caught her and used her for the first 3 battle facilties then I told her to watch over dawn cause I would be almost coming home after I was done with the battle frontier so she went home to watch over dawn and telepathic tell me if anything happened to her."

Brock:" How sweet of a big brother of you Mark"

Ash:" You have a lucky brother Dawn."

Dawn :" Yeah Big brother is the best brother ever!"

Me:" Yeah though I think the most overprotective one is mom" which now she hugged me from behind" Mom!"

Mom:" Sorry but you will always be my baby boy!"

Me:" Ok ok I get it mom, anyways as promise Dawn I'm back to go with you on your journey."

Dawn:" Yea!"

Me:" Ash, You're gonna challenge the sinnoh league right?"

Ash:" That's right"

Me:" Then I think we should all travel together."

Brock:" That's sounds like a great idea!"

Ash:" Yeah we should do that!"

Dawn:" I agree as well. Lets make a pact of what we are gonna do in this journey.

Me:" Heh! Sounds likes a great idea."

Dawn:" Ok! To Be the Greatest Coordinator!" Dawn stretched out her hand.

Brock:" To be the greatest Pokémon Breeder!" Brock put his hand over Dawn's.

Ash:" To become a Pokémon Master!" Now Ash put his hand over Brock's.

Me:" To Surpass Cynthia! To Surpass Rave! To Surpass Dad! I Will Surpass Those Stronger Than Me!" I then put my hand on top of Ash's.

"Infernape!" "Pikachu!" "Piplup!" Then pokemon did the same.

"YEAH!" We lifted our arm to the sky to signify that we will accomplish our dreams.

* * *

**well thats the end the next chapter i wont use like proper captilizations now cause it make me tired ahahah and starting next chapter i will use "onii chan" like that so its coing to me Cynthia will be dawn:Onee chan Me:" Nee san and rave will be Dawn: Onii san Me:" nii san while dawn calls me onii chan ok well thats all see ya guys R&R!**


End file.
